TheToaMaster
TheToaMaster, or Toasty for short, is a YouTuber and VidLii content creator. He never uploads a concrete type of videos, rather he uploads a mixbag of videos, ranging from a unboxing video to an experimental video with Duran Duran music in the background. That being said, his content varies in quality. Introduction Toasty was not new to making videos. His YouTube channel, with the same name, has been making videos of various content since February 19, 2014. It was until NFKRZ made a video about VidLii that introduced Toasty to the world of VidLii. His first video, Unboxing an Anime Box, was a simple unboxing video of a LootAnime box, which was recording on a Chromebook webcam. The video was short, but the framerate of the video made the quality feel amateur. Nevertheless, that did not stop Toasty continue making more videos. Rise to Popularity Two days after the creation of his VidLii account, Toasty gained two subscribers. This number of subscribers was a big deal to Toasty, to the point that he uploaded a video on the same day of this milestone. In this video, he thanks his two subscribers, JohnnyJoestar and Fairyfan, for subscribing to him, and wishes everyone a good day. Much to his surprise, his video was on the front page, resulting in his channel gaining more subscribers. Just a few days after the upload of the milestone video, Toasty gained ten times the subscribers he originally got. Toasty continued to make videos, with varying levels of success. Then, on December 15th, Toasty uploaded an experimental video, titled Attempting to Upload a 1080p60fps video of ME. The video was obviously an attempt of a video that was 1080p, with a framerate of 60fps. However, due to VidLii's compression system, the video was rendered to 480p at a mundane 30fps. This did not stop viewers watching the video, as it got 179 views, as of February 2018. The Ban On January 20th, 2018, Toasty decided to make a reuploading channel called MatthewPatrick13, named after MatPat's old username on YouTube. This channel was a place to re-upload old videos of Game Theory. It was nothing peculiar, as reupload channels of popular YouTubers were the norm on VidLii. However, it was one video that got Toasty in hot water. The next day, Toasty got information that striptease videos with sexually explicit content were being uploaded on VidLii that were not removed, despite violating the website's community guidelines. So, in protest, Toasty reuploaded the Grapefruit Technique, a well-known meme on YouTube, on MatthewPatrick13. The channel got banned minutes after the upload, as expected. However, Toasty did not expected his channel to be banned as well. There was no logical way that administrators could connect the two channels together. Toasty private messaged Jan to unban his channel, but he had no word from the site owner after a week. So, he reluctantly accepted the ban as a consequence for his protest. Ban II: The Electric Boogaloo For some reason, Toasty got a community guidelines strike, and now can't upload videos anymore. He moved on onto YouTube and Twitter. However, he has made a new account: LegoNinja2k. Trivia * Toasty is not related to the popular VidLii channel, Toasty Productions. This is only a coincidence.